


It Started Against a Wall

by What_The_Fawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: This started as a lemony little one-shot between our favorite Death Eater and our lovely little bookworm! This is mostly smut and drabble, I'm making this up as I go along. Haha.I do not own Harry Potter or these characters. This story is written solely for fun and I make no profit from it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. Against The Wall

Hermione Granger made her way through the ministry, a stack of leather folders in her arms. Exiting the lift, she turned down a hallway, headed for the minister's office, when she heard a dark, familiar voice. 

  
"Honestly, this is simply an inconvenience. You fools are completely incompetent. Every time I'm here, this process takes hours of my time. The minister set an appointment yet here we are, waiting once again. Well?" There was a long silent pause. "Do something about it, you stupid chit." Hermione stepped into the minister's sitting room.  


"Professor Snape." she said smoothly. "I will have to ask you not to verbally abuse our interns, as INCOMPETENT as the ministry may be." The snarky potions master gave her an amused smirk. "What business do you have here today, professor?" She batted her eyelashes sweetly. 

"Once again, miss Granger, I am no longer a professor. Our wands need checked, once again. We set our appointment weeks ago, and were supposed to meet the minister over an hour ago." He sighed, frustrated. 

"You must me joking! You? You were on our side, they seriously can't..." Her voice trailed off as Snape stared at her.  


"Regardless of my role in the war and the fact that I was cleared, it was a stipulation, for all ex Death Eaters who were not sent to Azkaban..." He replied, to which Hermione nodded.

"Give me a moment, Professor Snape." Hermione walked briskly past him, still completely ignoring the second wizard standing beside him, and into the minister’s office. The two men stood there in awkward silence, soon hearing raised voices coming from inside Kingsley's office.

"Hermione, please understand-"

"No, don't even give me that rubbish, Kingsley. I know what you're bloody doing, and regardless of your prerogative, it isn't right. Think about it! You may see it as satisfying little bits of payback... Meanwhile you have two powerful, and potentially dangerous, wizards out there, becoming progressively more agitated! Do you really think that's wise?" Severus broke into a full-on smirk, surprised that Hermione Granger was quite successfully manipulating the minister. The room was quiet once again, and suddenly the door opened. The witch stepped out, followed by a shell-shocked Kingsley and she spoke.

"Gentlemen, I believe the minister will see you now."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Severus smirked once more, giving her a polite bow. 

"Miss Granger," Lucius Malfoy lowered his voice, barely a whisper as he stepped close to her. "Perhaps you would have made a decent Slytherin. That was quite the performance." Hermione reddened.  


"Thank you, Mister Malfoy. The minister's petty revenge isn't needed at this point. I'm very sorry about your wife passing, it seems karma has already taken care of your punishment." Without another word, Hermione turned on her heel and stalked away, heels clicking as she went, leaving an angry and embarrassed Malfoy standing in the lobby." 

"Mister Malfoy," Kingsley's voice interrupted his thoughts. "please come in." The process of having wands checked was fairly simple and quick, not that Lucius even noticed this time. His thoughts were still stuck on a fiery little witch and the shame that she caused him to feel. The more he thought on it, the angrier he felt. By the time they were finished with their appointment, Lucius Malfoy was seething. He stalked angrily through the hallways, stepping into the lift and taking it down to the entrance. The lift stopped as someone stepped out, and Lucius heard her soft sweet voice again. Before he even realized what he was doing, the wizard had stepped out of the elevator and was headed towards the voice.   


"Thank you, Iris. I'll make sure to let him know." She turned in the opposite direction of Lucius, heading down a deserted corridor, and he followed quickly behind. As he caught up with her, he spoke.

"Miss Granger." She whipped around, her face revealing that he had startled her. Her eyes widened as she took in his closeness and the look in his narrowed eyes. 

"Mister Malfoy, wha-" He didn't her finish. He gripped her throat with his right hand, shoving her roughly against the cold, tile wall. She let out a pained gasp.   


"Miss Granger..." He sneered. "Two years since the war ended. I see you've grown into a lovely young witch, but still lack manners, don't you?" As he spoke, his thumb began to caress the side of her neck. "Pretty little... Mudblood..." He whispered absentmindedly. Hermione felt herself shivering, though she wasn't sure if it was from fear or arousal. He slid his hand up her neck, his thumb ghosting across her bottom lip. It was so wrong, and Hermione wasn't sure what made her do it. She opened her lips, taking the wizard's thumb between her teeth, nibbling softly, all the while keeping her eyes on his. His sharp intake of breath ignited the fire in her belly even further. Surprised by her wanton reaction, Lucius felt his self-control ebbing away. His left hand grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back, his right hand still on her neck. He leaned down, pressing his lips hard against hers. The kiss quickly deepened, Hermione opening her mouth to the wizard, letting out a soft moan.   


"Please..." Hermione whispered against his lips. Lucius froze.  


"Please?" The blonde wizard raised an eyebrow at her.  


"Lucius... Please... Don't stop... Please touch me." She begged softly. The wizard's body reacted instantly, pressing against the witch, who let out a gasp. She felt his large erection press against her and she pivoted her hips, effectively aligning her center with his. His right hand slid down her body, stopping to palm her breast, gently pulling at her nipple through her thin lace bra. The witch mewled in response. His hand moved lower, gripping her bum, before slowly pulling up her skirt. He nibbled on her lip, whispering "I need to taste you." Before the witch had a chance to react, he was on his knees in front of her, tearing her knickers to shreds.   


"Wait, someone might- Ahh!" Hermione let out a cry as Lucius pulled her leg up on his shoulder, running his tongue along the length of her dripping slit. As his mouth found her clit, her head fell back against the wall. "Fuck..." She whispered breathily. Her eyes shot open and she gasped as she felt two fingers slide inside her.  


"Merlin, little witch, so wet for me." Lucius whispered in awe. His tongue returned to her clit as his fingers began to work in and out. Hermione's hands found their way into the wizard’s silver hair, as she felt a familiar feeling building, like a coil winding in her gut. She let out a loud moan and Lucius pulled back, causing Hermione to whine at the loss of him. "Quiet, little kitten, or we'll have to stop."  


"No!" Hermione whispered. "No, I'll be quiet. Please don't stop, I'm so close..." He smirked up at her and delved back between her legs. As the pressure inside her continued to build, Hermione struggled to remain quiet. Two fingers still working inside her, Lucius pulled back to watch, as he slid his thumb across her clit once, twice, a third time, and then Hermione's world shattered. The witch threw her head back, her eyes rolling, as she hit her climax. "Fuck, Lucius!" The wizard felt his cock twitch as the she came, moaning his name. When she finally came down, her breathing heavy, the wizard stood up, pulling her skirt back down to cover her legs. Lucius placed a soft kiss on her lips, straightened his robes, slipped her knickers in his pocket, and spoke loudly.  


"Miss Granger, always a pleasure to see you. Have a lovely day." The wizard then strode away, his usual air of arrogance around him. Hermione's knees gave out and she slid to the floor, wondering what the hell just happened…


	2. A Night Out

It had been three days since Hermione’s interaction at the Ministry with Lucius Malfoy, and the witch couldn’t shake the memory from her brain. As she filled out her weekly reports, she clenched her thighs together and rubbed her temples, trying to focus. She read the last paragraph for the third time and then sighed, setting her quill down. Pushing off from her desk, Hermione rose and paced back and forth through her office.

“Everything okay in here?” Hermione started, pressing her hand over her heart as Draco Malfoy peaked in her door.

“Malfoy,” she squeaked, immediately cringing as her voice betrayed her emotions. “I… Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?”

“Just checking. If you’re going to wear a giant hole into your floor, maybe you should shut the door so everyone else can’t see,” he replied with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and sneered at him as he disappeared again.

“Er, Draco!” she called, moving toward her door. His face reappeared; a single, perfect eyebrow arched curiously. “Any plans for tonight? It is Friday, after all.”

“Drinks with Theo and Blaise. Why? Are you actually thinking about pulling that stick out of your arse and joining us for once?” She glared at him.

“Firstly, don’t be so crude. Secondly, I was just curious. I ran into Snape and your father the other day. I just thought maybe if you saw Snape again, you could say hello to him for me.” Draco stared at her, an odd look of disbelief on his face. “Well, he’s not so bad now that he’s not teaching, is he?” Draco shrugged.

“I suppose not. I don’t really see either of them much. We have family dinners on Sunday, but I’m not particularly fond of staying at the manor. Not since…” Hermione nodded, needing no further explanation. “On Fridays, they usually go to Kinx.”

“Kinx?” Hermione practically choked in surprise.

“Yeah, that club in Knockturn Alley.”

“I know what Kinx is, Draco.” Hermione huffed.

“Do you?” he asked playfully, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“Ew, Draco, stop.” She replied, trying not to laugh. “It’s just-That place is pretty dark isn’t it?” Draco shrugged.

“I’ve only been once and I never saw the member’s level. But I guess so. They’re both pretty dark wizards though, aren’t they?” Hermione wrinkled her nose at him and then decided to effectively change the subject.

“Where are you having drinks? Maybe I will swing by…” The blonde wizard seemed to light up as he gave her all the details of where the boys were having drinks. Hermione finally agreed to stop by and have at least one drink with him, if only to force him to stop talking. He bid her goodbye and she promised she would see him at the pub. With a thought brewing in her mind, the witch sat down at her desk, once again, and finish her paperwork…

Hermione hated going out on Fridays. The pub was crammed so full of people that she considered abandoning her search for Draco and his friends. Then she caught sight of his pale blonde hair and weaved her way across the room. She practically fell into Theo’s lap when a drunk patron bumped into her.

“Well, hello to you, too, Granger.” He grinned at her as she stood up and straightened her dress.

“Hi!” she said breathlessly, “Really know how to pick a spot, don’t you boys? I fucking hate people….” All three pairs of eyes were on her and she immediately felt vulnerable. “What?” she finally asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse, Granger.” Blaise chuckled. Hermione let out a nervous, breathy laugh.

“Probably not.” She admitted. Draco leaned in, sliding his hand around her waist. Hermione’s first instinct was to stiffen and he pulled away.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“No, it’s fine.” She said, shaking her head, “I’m just… Not used to this… Being outside a work environment with you guys.” He nodded and flashed her a smile.

“Let me get you a drink, Granger. I’m sure that will help.” Hermione nodded and Draco headed to the bar.

“So, Granger, when are you going to finally let my mate into your knickers,” Theo asked with a grin. Hermione snorted and burst into laughter.

“You are mad, Theo. I promise you; Draco wants to go nowhere near my knickers.”

“What? Are you blind, Granger?” Blaise interjected, “Why do you think he hangs around your office and eats lunch with you at work?”

“Because we’re coworkers?” the witch answered, suddenly feeling very confused. The wizards both laughed at her response and she knitted her eyebrows together, trying to figure out if they were teasing her.

“Granger, you’re so innocent. It’s adorable.” Nott said. It was Hermione’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Why would you think that?” she asked, a playful edge in her voice. As the smile fell from his face, curiosity sparked in his eyes. He opened her mouth to respond but Draco was returning to the table.

“Here you are, love,” Draco set a glass in front of her and Hermione analyzed it for a moment. The deep red liquid was filled with berries and bubbled with carbonation. Hermione took a small sip, her eyes widening with surprise. “Good?” The wizard asked and she nodded.

“Thank you, Draco.” She smiled. Despite intending to only stay for one drink, the witch found herself engaged in conversation with the three wizards and immensely enjoying herself. One drink turned into four and as Hermione leaned against Draco’s shoulder, she realized she was quite drunk. At some point, the wizard’s arm had wrapped itself back around her waist.

“Well, I should be going!” Theo announced suddenly, startling her out of her relaxed haze. “I’ve got a brunch date with Pansy tomorrow, so…” He patted each of the guys on the shoulder and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before disappearing.

“I should be going, as well,” Blaise said after he finished his drink. “Have fun, Granger.” He whispered playfully and then Hermione received another kiss on the cheek. And suddenly she found herself alone with Draco Malfoy.

“Are you ready to go home, too, or are you going to stay for a while longer?” he asked her, toying with one of her loose curls.

“I’d love to stay, but I’m not sure I’m good company at this point. I’m drunk, Draco.” She admitted. The wizard laughed.

“Yes, I see that. Let’s get you home, then, love.” He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers, guiding her through the pub. Outside, Hermione took a gulp of fresh air. “Are you alright if we apparate?” Draco asked.

“I think so. Let’s just walk for a while, Draco. Is that okay?” He smiled at her and nodded. His hand continued to clutch hers and her stomach fluttered. She leaned against him as they walked and burst into laughter as she nearly tripped on a crack. Thankfully, the wizard at her side caught her, leaning against a nearby wall to steady them both. Hermione looked up, intending to thank him, but her mouth went dry as she stared up into his mercurial eyes.

“Draco…” she implored softly, unsure of what she was asking for. He leaned toward her, pausing to tuck a curl behind her ear. Their faces were only inches apart and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. His lips finally brushed against hers and the witch’s eyes fluttered closed. She opened her mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. He tasted like firewhiskey and honey, sinful and sweet. A soft gasp fell from her mouth and, before she knew it, Hermione found herself pressed between Draco and the wall he had been leaning on.

The sound of laughter broke through their lust-filled haze and the couple pulled apart. Hermione had been fighting an ache for days and her need for relief was overwhelming. She glanced around and pulled Draco toward the side of the pub where the shadows would easily conceal them.

“Hermione, we can go somewh—” The witch silenced him with her lips, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. The wizard groaned and pressed himself against her, pushing her back against the wall. The cool stone against her back did nothing to soothe the burning heat coursing through her body.

“Draco, touch me, please.” She begged, aching for relief. Devastatingly slow, the wizard slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, finally exposing her breasts to the cool air. When he leaned down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth, Hermione moaned.

“Keep making sounds like that and I won’t be able to control myself, pet,” Draco whispered, sliding his mouth up to her neck and nibbling gently.

“Then don’t.” she responded without hesitation, “I don’t want you to control yourself.” A predatory grin spread across his face and he moved to lift her dress. Draco knelt down in front of her, sliding her knickers down her legs. Hermione stepped out of them and the wizard buried his face between her legs.

“Oh, God.” She groaned as his mouth found her clit. Draco’s tongue caressed her bundle of nerves repeatedly and Hermione found herself gripping his hair. When her legs began to shake, the wizard stood and unzipped his trousers. Their mouths collided once again as Draco cupped her bum and lifted her, aligning their centers. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and hissed as the tip of his cock pressed against her dripping slit.

“Draco… Fuck me…” she whined. The wizard needed no further encouragement. He entered her in one swift motion and Hermione gasped loudly.

“Fuck, you’re tight, baby.” Draco breathed, nipping her ear. He began to move, slowly easing in and out of her. Her hot walls gripped him tightly and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. From the sounds Hermione was making, he guessed she wouldn’t, either.

“That’s it, love,” he whispered, increasing his speed. His fingers reached between them and repeatedly strummed her clit.

“Oh, fuck! Don’t stop, Draco.” The witch begged; her head thrown back against the wall.

“I’m not stopping, baby.” He replied, pressing his lips to hers; his fingers still strumming her throbbing clit. “I want to feel you dripping all over my cock. Come for me, Hermione.”

The witch shifted her hips and arched her back and the world around her shattered. Sweet ecstasy hit her like a bolt of lighting, white-hot light flashing behind her eyelids.

“Yes, Draco!” she cried and her body shuttered, her climax washing over her in waves. Her muscles clamped around him as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Her mouth found his neck and she sucked hard causing Draco to groan.

“Draco… Come for me, baby.” She whispered in his ear.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, slamming into her one last time. His entire body stiffened as he came inside her. The pair slumped to the ground, breathless and wrapped around each other. Hermione straddled his lap, finding his lips again and planting a short, sweet kiss on them.

“Draco,” she whispered after a long period them both catching their breath, “We should probably get up off the dirty ground.” The wizard laughed and helped Hermione up. The pair didn’t linger for long. Draco apparated them both back to Hermione’s flat, where he gave her a sweet kiss and bid her goodnight.

Hermione closed the door behind her and leaned against it, letting out a giggle. She hadn’t expected her night with Draco to go the way it had and she was pleasantly surprised. Turning on the light, she pulled her heels off and dropped them by the front door. The witch intended to go straight for a shower but paused when she heard a faint tapping on her window. A large, beautiful bird greeted her at the windowsill and Hermione offered it a biscuit before sending it on its way. She opened the letter and, as she read the note, her legs nearly gave out.

_Miss Granger,_

_You’ve been consistently on my mind this week, despite all efforts to keep myself occupied. I need to see you. Tomorrow, Fire and Ice, 9PM._

_LM_

She reread the note, a small smile pulling at her lips. Lucius Malfoy had been thinking about her too. The witch was eager to see him again. And then she remembered where she had been, only minutes before, and felt sick. Oh, dear Merlin, she had gotten herself into a mess…


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning, for those continuing to read with us here. I currently have no actual direction in which this work is going, other than to soothe my weird obsession for smutty scenes with the Malfoy men. Feel free to stick around, but I totally understand if it's not your cup of tea!

The witch woke on Saturday morning with a headache and a heavy feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. But why? Why should she feel guilty? She wasn’t dating anyone and she deserved a bit of fun. Didn’t she? Hermione chugged a bottle of water while she waited for the coffee to brew. It was still early, so she cleaned up her clothes from the night before and sat at the table with her mug, going over the stack of files she had brought home from work. The sound of her floo being activated broke her concentration as Ginny stepped into her flat.

“Good morning!” she called brightly, helping herself to a cup of coffee. Hermione’s heart warmed as she watched her best friend make herself at home.

“Morning, Gin.” She finally replied.

“So, where were you last night? I came by.” the redhead said. Hermione froze, her look of guilt conveying her emotions. “Oh, sweet Merlin, you’re as red as a beet, Hermione!” Ginny exclaimed in surprise. Now you have to tell me, really, what did you do last night?”

“I went out for drinks with Draco,” Hermione replied before nervously biting her lip.

“Draco,” Ginny repeated, “as in Draco Malfoy?” Hermione nodded, her face growing hot. “Hermione…. What did you do?” her friend asked, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Hermione reached for her coffee and took a long sip, effectively blocking her reddening face from Ginny’s view. “Oh, sweet lord, you had sex with him!” Ginny exclaimed suddenly. The curly-haired witch sputtered into her coffee.

“Gin!”

“Well? You did, didn’t you?” she replied excitedly. Hermione pressed her lips tight together and finally nodded. “Holy fuck! How was it?” she asked. Hermione laughed.

“It was… It was really good.” That was all Hermione could bring herself to divulge.

“Alright, alright. I won’t push it.” Ginny finally relented. “Oh, he wrote to you already? It must have been a good night!” the witch grinned, snatching up the note Hermione had left the night before.

“Oh, no, Ginny, that’s—” but her words caught in her throat as her friend finished reading it.

“What’s this, then?” Ginny asked, tossing the parchment back on the table. Her voice had gone hard and Hermione was afraid to answer her.

“Ginny, it’s nothing, really.” She said, still staring at the note on the table.

“It’s nothing? I really doubt Lucius Malfoy sends cute little love notes over nothing.” Hermione winced. “Hermione, listen to me,” Ginny’s voice softened, “I know he’s a handsome bastard, I'll admit that. And I know all the witches think he's fit, but you need to think about this. It’s Lucius Malfoy; he’s tried to kill all of us at least once. And getting stuck between Lucius and Draco… You really need to think about this. I don’t want you to make a mistake that could ruin the rest of your life.”

“Ginny, it’s not like I planned any of this, it just happened.I-I don’t know what to do…” Her head fell into her hands and she sighed. “I’ve been single for two years, Gin. We always talk about me letting loose and having fun. And suddenly I have two wizards interested, and they’re family and I just—” she looked up at her friend, “Tell me what to do.” Ginny shook her head.

“I can’t tell you what to do. It’s your life, Hermione, and I want you to be happy. But I also don’t want to see you hurt.”

The redhead rinsed her cup in the kitchen sink and left Hermione alone to consider her advice. Ginny was right, of course. Either wizard could cause trouble in her life; both of them had in the past. By lunchtime, Hermione was still not set on a course of action. As the afternoon drew to a close, the witch finally decided she would see Lucius that evening and then decide what to do…


	4. A Table for Two

Hermione paced back and forth across her bathroom, attempting to talk herself out of having dinner with Lucius Malfoy. She had already sent him a note confirming that she was coming, but she could always make up some kind of excuse. Couldn’t she? Glancing at the clock, the witch tucked her wand into her suspender belt and picked up her clutch bag. She took one last glance in the mirror.

Hermione had fished the black evening dress from the furthest recess of her closet, quite happy she had kept it. She had only bought it because Ginny insisted it looked great on her. Standing in front of the mirror, Hermione realized her friend had been right. The lace bodice showed just the right amount of cleavage and dipped incredibly low on her back. Its mermaid silhouette highlighted her curves without making her look like a slag. She had pinned her hair up in a loose knot, leaving random curls to frame her face. Overall, she looked good. The witch gave herself a nod in the mirror and took a deep breath, apparating to the restaurant.

As she entered alone, Hermione felt completely out of place. She was suddenly glad she had chosen the dress. Anything else she owned would have stuck out and looked obnoxiously quaint. The witch flushed with embarrassment as she realized she was completely out of her element in a place like Fire and Ice. Nibbling her lip, Hermione considered fleeing back the way she had come.

“May I help you?” the hostess asked, interrupting her cowardly thoughts.

“Er, yes. I’m meeting someone, Lucius Malfoy.” There was a flicker of amusement in the witch’s eye as she looked Hermione over and then nodded. Hermione chewed her lip again, suddenly feeling extremely insecure.

_What am I doing here? I’m so out of my league._

“Here you are, miss.” The witch said when they reached the table. Hermione thanked her as Lucius stood to pull out her chair. The sight of him nearly took her breath away and, as she looked up into his silver eyes, their surroundings melted away…

He cleared his throat softly, a smirk playing on his lips, and Hermione realized she was standing there, gaping at him like an idiot. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she sat down, allowing the wizard to push her chair in.

“You look stunning, Hermione,” he whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver.

“Thank you,” she said softly and then cleared her throat nervously.

“Wine?” he asked when he was seated. Hermione nodded, needing something to relieve the dryness in her throat. “Are you alright?” he asked after watching her for a moment. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“May I be candid?” she asked softly.

“Of course,” he responded without hesitation.

“I feel very out of place right now, to be honest.” The look on his face told Hermione that she would need to elaborate. “This place is clearly somewhere I would never be found on my own or with my friends, and you look fucking amazing, and… I feel rather intimidated being here with you…” Her bottom lip found itself squeezed between her teeth again and she reached down to fiddle with her gold bracelet, eager to break eye contact.

“I see,” Lucius replied after a moment. “I must say, I’m both surprised and pleased to know that Hermione Granger is intimidated merely by having dinner with me.” Hermione snorted indelicately and a smirk formed on his face. She blinked in bewilderment as she realized he was teasing her. She let out a relieved giggle.

“Well done.” She said, shaking her head at him in disbelief.

“I already selected one, I hope that’s acceptable?” he asked as the sommelier brought a bottle to the table.

“I’m admittedly clueless when it comes to wine. I’m sure whatever you have selected will be more than adequate.” Hermione replied. The waiter visited them immediately after and they ordered appetizers. When they were alone, the witch took a sip of wine and then sighed. “I don’t mean to be overly forward, Mr. Malfoy—”

“Lucius, please.” Hermione nodded.

“Alright, Lucius. Forgive me, but I can’t help but wonder what exactly you expect to come out of this.” She said bluntly. The wizard chuckled.

“If we’re being candid, I’m not entirely sure what I’m expecting to come out of this. You’ve been on my mind this week. My intentions for tonight were simple. Have dinner with you, maybe learn some things about one another that we don’t know, and, if all goes well, take you to bed at the end of the night.” Hermione nearly choked on her wine.

“Well, thank you for your honesty,” she replied with a smile.

“So, now that we’ve got that out of the way, why don’t you tell me something I may not know about you?” he asked.

“Alright. Er… Well, right now I’m working on a case—” Lucius laughed and Hermione paused.

“Why don’t you tell me something about you that doesn’t have to do with work or studying?” he asked, fighting his laughter. The witch swirled her wine in her glass and pursed her lips for a moment, thinking.

_Come on, Hermione. Surely there’s more to you than work. Come up with something!_

She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted as their waiter leaned in to set their dishes in front of them. He took their entrée order and was gone again in a flash and Hermione decided to continue with their pattern of honesty.

“To be honest, I don’t really do much these days, Lucius. I would love to pursue some of my old hobbies, but most days I simply find myself too preoccupied with work and other academic pursuits.” She shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

“That’s commendable.” The wizard offered.

“Or boring.” She scoffed, surprised at the self-loathing in her voice. She stabbed at her salad with her fork, keeping her eyes on her plate. When she finally gathered the courage to look up, Lucius was staring at her as though he was trying to piece together a puzzle. The pair ate in silence for a few minutes.

“If you could pursue some of those outside interests, what would they be?” Lucius asked.

“Horseback riding, playing the piano again, gardening… I used to be rather adept at archery…” she paused and emptied the last of her wine, which Lucius leaned forward to refill. “What about you, Lucius?” she asked, “What do you do for fun, other than spend your Fridays at Kinx?” she asked with a sly grin.

The wizard’s reaction was priceless. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open and Hermione had to fight the urge to burst into a fit of giggles. It took Lucius far longer than she expected to recover.

“What the hell do you know about Kinx?” he asked, the shock still lingering in his voice.

“I’ve never been there, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Hermione finally replied. “I work with your son, Lucius. He mentions your activities very casually.”

“It’s not as though I’m hiding it.” The wizard stated.

“I know. It’s not something you need to hide; I was just teasing.” She replied with a smile. “So, what do you do for fun?”

“Other than shove my head up witches’ skirts in abandoned ministry hallways?” he asked, a teasing eyebrow raised at her.

“Other than that.” The witch answered, grinning at him. She was thoroughly enjoying their sarcastic banter.

“I have quite the fascination for gardening myself. I suppose some of that comes from spending so much time with Severus and his damn potion herbs. I read, quite excessively, I must admit. When I have the opportunity, I very much enjoy performing arts.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, excited. “What kind?”

“Ballet, opera, plays. If done well, I enjoy musicals.” Hermione leaned forward, suddenly quite invested in their conversation.

“What would be your favorite?” she asked.

“Out of all of them?” he clarified and Hermione nodded. Plays, I supposed. I quite enjoy Shakespeare.”

“The Taming of the Shrew is one of my favorites,” she commented, “I love the sarcasm.” A surprised smile formed on the blonde’s face.

“Really?” he asked. “What else?”

“Phantom of the Opera.” Hermione responded, “It’s such a great love story, but it’s also incredibly sad.”

“That’s a great choice,” Lucius said. Hermione never imagined that she and Lucius might actually have common interests. Their entrées arrived and the pair ate quietly for a while.

“So, you and Severus see each other often?” she asked, “How is he?”

“Surely, that’s a question you can ask him yourself.” He replied. Hermione shook her head.

“Unless I manage to bump into him like I did the other day, he doesn’t seem to want to see me.” She admitted.

“Perhaps he’s uncomfortable.” Lucius offered. Hermione’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

“How would I make him uncomfortable?”

“Perhaps not intentionally. Severus is a very private person. Unless you’re incredibly close to him, he can also be extremely selfish. Perhaps he feels as though he’s indebted to you, for saving his life. He would never in a million years be able to thank you or convey that sentiment, though.” Hermione sat back, caught off guard by the wizard’s response.

“I never thought about it like that…” she responded.

“Any dessert tonight?” their waiter interrupted. Lucius looked at Hermione for confirmation. She shook her head. “I couldn’t eat another bite.” When the witch opened her clutch, Lucius’s gaze darkened.

“Don’t you dare, witch.” He practically growled at her. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh at the commanding tone of his voice. She closed her clutch and nibbled on her lip as Lucius paid for their meal. Then he stood and helped her out of her chair, offering his elbow to her. Hermione looped her arm through his and the pair strolled out of the restaurant. “Did you have a good time tonight?” Lucius asked as they stepped outside.

“I did.” She answered. “I must admit, I had apprehensions before I came here tonight, but you surprised me, Lucius. I had a wonderful time.”

“The big question, then… Would you like to come home with me tonight, Hermione?” The witch considered his offer for a moment. The best decision would be to decline; to tell him she had to be up early the following day. Instead, she found herself looking up into his silver eyes, wanting to fall into them.

“That sounds nice,” Hermione replied with a smile.


	5. Nightcap

Hermione allowed Lucius to pull her into his arms and apparate them both to his home. The witch absolutely hated side-alongs. She leaned her head against his chest and waited for the world to stop spinning.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Hermione nodded; her head still pressed to him.

“I really hate side-alongs. I much prefer to be in control of apparating.”

“Understandable,” He replied, “but you wouldn’t have been able to apparate directly into the manor.” The manor… Hermione looked around, reprimanding herself for coming home with him. “Would you like another drink?” he asked. The witch considered asking him to leave, but she also didn’t want to ruin their night after dinner had gone so well.

“Yes, that sounds great.” She replied. Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and began guiding her through the large house. Hermione grew apprehensive as memories of her last visit to the manor flashed through her mind. When they came to the door that led into the drawing-room, Hermione stiffened.

“Perhaps we should have chosen somewhere else for our nightcap.” The wizard said, “Hermione, you are safe here, I hope you realize that.” She looked up into his eyes and, seeing only truth, nodded. Lucius opened the door and they both stepped into the room. Everything inside had changed since the war. The chandelier was gone and sconces now lined the walls. None of the old furniture remained and the room was almost unrecognizable. Almost. Hermione clutched the wizard’s arm as her legs gave out.

“It’s alright, Hermione,” Lucius reassured her, both his arms around her waist, holding her up. “The war is over and done with. She can’t hurt you ever again.” The witch blinked repeatedly, refocusing. He was right; the war long over. Bellatrix was dead. Hermione wondered, though, had Lucius changed since then? He must have, he had just taken a muggle-born out on a date. Death Eater Lucius would never have even considered the notion.

“Get me out of this room, Lucius.” She begged in a raw whisper, unable to move on her own. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room as she clutched the front of his robes. Even when they had left the room, he continued to carry her with ease. At some point, her head fell against his chest and she closed her eyes, absorbing his comfort.

“I’m alright now, I think,” Hermione said after what seemed like a long time.

“What wonderful timing you have, my dear. We have reached our destination.” Lucius smiled at her and set her down. He opened the door and motioned for Hermione to enter. His study was large and opulent. A huge leather chair stood behind a large black desk and a long, leather sofa sat in the center of the room. “Have a seat, Hermione, please.” The wizard offered. Hermione obliged, taking a seat on the sofa and crossing her legs.

“What is your drink of choice, Hermione?” he asked as he fixed himself a firewhiskey.

“I don’t want to impose, Lucius. Whatever you’re drinking is fine, really.” She replied, leaning against the arm of the sofa. He poured another glass of amber liquid and joined, reclining back on the soft leather. To her surprise, he lifted her legs and pulled her heels off, laying her stocking-clad feet on his lap. Hermione took a small sip from her glass and she coughed.

“I can get you something else to drink.” She shook her head.

“This is fine, really. Thank you.” Hermione leaned back, reclining across the couch to where she was comfortable. Lucius had begun running his fingers back and forth across the material covering her calf, each time his fingers moved higher up her leg. The witch quickly gulped down her drink; liquid courage. The firewhiskey warmed her insides as she set the empty glass on the table near the couch. She took a deep breath and sat up, slowly crawling her way across the sofa. The wizard’s eyes immediately darkened, sending waves of desire through her.

“Here kitty.” Hermione pulled on the hem of her dress, hiking it up around her things so she could climb into the wizard’s lap. “Hello, kitten.” Lucius grinned, once she was comfortable straddling him.

“Hello, yourself.” She replied with a grin. The witch leaned in for a kiss but stopped at the last moment, her lips only centimeters from his. A soft, breathy moan came from her lips and Lucius lost all semblance of composure, gripping the back of her neck and pulling her into a heated kiss. It was forceful, brutal, full of need, and Hermione groaned against his mouth, wriggling against his lap.

Hermione’s blood felt like lava coursing through her veins. Every inch of her skin was on fire with desire. Lucius’s hands slid under her dress, pausing when they discovered her stockings were attached to suspenders. He yanked her dress up around her hips to see them and groaned in appreciation.

“Take this off, pet.” He commanded, pulling her dress further up. Hermione lifted her arms, allowing Lucius to take it off of her. The witch sat on top of him in her lace underwear and stockings. “Sweet Salazar, you are fucking gorgeous.” He whispered before attacking her neck with his lips. Hermione’s head fell back as the wizard’s lips ignited fire beneath her skin. She could already feel the heavy need building between her legs and ground against him. Lucius lifted her up off his lap and onto her feet. “Take it off, now.” He commanded, his eyes burning. She complied immediately, the tone of his voice causing a new flood in her already-wet knickers.

Her strapless bra fell to the floor first and Lucius reached out, palming her breasts. His hands fell away from her for a moment as he began removing his own clothing. “Leave the

stockings,” he requested and Hermione stopped mid-motion. With no more clothing to remove, Hermione stepped forward and began to work on the buttons of his shirt. She pulled his shirt completely off, and ran a hand over his bare skin, admiring the muscles of his chest. Lucius unfastened his trousers and Hermione pushed them down, allowing him to step out of them.

Of course, Lucius Malfoy would wear silk briefs, but that wasn’t what interested her. Beneath the silk, his cock was standing at full attention, waiting for her. Hermione shoved the wizard back onto the leather sofa and climbed onto his lap. Their mouths crashed together, fueled by passion, and soon Hermione was writhing in his lap. Lucius shifted his shorts and positioned himself against her entrance. The witch impaled herself on his cock, her mouth falling open as he filled her.

“Fucking hell.” He breathed against her neck. Hermione wasted no time; she knew what she wanted and she knew just how to get there. She lifted herself up and slowly pressed back down on him. His hands found hips and gripped them tightly. Her movements quickly built to a grueling pace as she rode him, shifting her hips so her clit bumped his groin repeatedly.

“That’s it pet, fuck me…” Lucius ground out, his head falling back. One hand retained its bruising grip on her hip, the other slid up her torso to her right breast; his thumb repeatedly strumming her nipple.

“Oh, fuck, yesss…” Hermione hissed when he leaned forward and pulled that nipple into his mouth. His tongue repeatedly flicked against that tight point and her head fell back; increasing her pace as she continued to ride him. She was losing her control and her mind as the coil in her gut began to tighten. She was so close…

“That’s it pet; I can see it on your face. Let go. I want to hear you scream my name.” He took hold of her hips again and began to snap his hips forward filling her completely with every thrust. He reached down between them and found her clit, stroking it repeatedly with his thumb. “Come for me, Hermione.” He ground out.

“Ungh, yes, yes!” Hermione’s moans filled the room as she hurtled herself toward the edge of the mountain and approached euphoria. White cracks formed behind Hermione’s eyes like lightning until he fell headfirst off the cliff and into an earth-shattering abyss. “Lucius!” His name poured from her lips like honey and Lucius captured her lips to taste every drop. Hermione’s orgasm rolled through her body in waves, her muscles clenching around his cock.

“Fucking hell.” He whispered, continuing to fuck her through her climax. With one last thrust, he stilled, spilling himself inside her with a groan. Hermione fell forward against his chest, trying to catch her breath. Lucius pressed his lips to her sweaty forehead, kissing it softly. “Hermione,” the wizard began when their breathing finally slowed, “stay with me all night.” He stated it like a command, but Hermione knew it was an invitation, one she could decline if she wished.

“Yes,” she answered softly. Lucius pulled her against his chest and, without hesitation, apparated them straight to his bed…


	6. Easy Like Sunday Morning

Hermione stretched her aching limbs beneath silk sheets as she listened to the birds sing outside the curtain-clad windows. Beside her, Lucius was still fast asleep. It was later than she usually woke, but the witch could tell it was early to be up on a Sunday. Every inch of her body was sore after her night in the wizard’s bed. The witch smiled softly to herself as she ghosted her fingers over the marks he had left on her skin. As she had guessed, Lucius had been a passionate and generous lover. She sat with her head on her knees, watching him sleep for a moment, before climbing out of bed and tiptoeing to the bathroom. Not wanting to wake him, she closed the door behind her before starting the shower.

Hermione used her wand to secure her curls in a messy bun before stepping into the stream of hot water. She was just beginning to lather her body when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She was startled for a moment and then felt Lucius’s lips against the back of her neck. “Good morning, sweet witch,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck. A small moan came from her as he licked her neck, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Good morning,” she responded, turning to face him; immediately finding his lips with her own. Their soft, sweet kiss quickly ignited and soon they were snogging each other senseless. The look Lucius gave her was absolutely predatory as he pulled the wand from her hair and tossed it onto the bathroom floor; Hermione’s curls tumbling down her back. He promptly shoved her against the wall, the cold tile sending a chill up her spine. The frigid wall contrasted deliciously with the head pressed against the front of her body.

The witch felt his erection pressing against her stomach and reached out to stroke him, receiving a thankful groan in return. Lucius didn’t let her touch linger very long; he dropped to his knees, pressing his mouth immediately against her pussy. Hermione was lost in their world of lust and steam, her hands holding onto the wizard’s shoulders tightly. His tongue explored every inch of her and, when he lapped repeatedly at her clit, she moaned, gripping his hair.

“You taste amazing, pet,” he said when he finally stood up. The wizard’s mouth was on hers once more and she could taste her own excitement on his tongue.

“Lucius, fuck me,” she begged against his lips. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist; aligning their pelvises. In one quick motion, Lucius thrust himself inside her. Her head fell back against the time and her mouth fell open as the wizard quickly fucked her to the edge of bliss. In only a few minutes, Hermione was crying out her completion and Lucius quickly followed. Then, to her surprise, Lucius began to wash her hair. The sweet, intimate gesture stunned her to the point of silence. When their shower had finished, he dried her hair with a spell; Hermione nearly fainted. Gone were her usual, frizzy curls; in their place laid shiny, gorgeous ringlets.

“You’ll have to teach me that one.” She said softly, admiring her reflection. Lucius smiled and kissed the top of her head before retreating back into the bedroom. Hermione remained behind for a moment, twisting back and forth, watching her curls catch the light. When she returned to the bedroom, the wizard was nearly dressed. The witch glanced at her dress and realized it wasn’t quite appropriate for breakfast.

“Here, love.” Lucius handed a green button-up. It was clearly far too big for her, but the expectant look in his eye told Hermione he wanted to see her wear his shirt. She slid it on, leaving the top buttons undone. Lucius took her by the hand and walked her through the house to the dining room, careful to avoid the drawing-room. The wizard continued to be a perfect gentleman, pulling out her chair for her.

A little elf appeared and asked what they would like to drink. Hermione asked for coffee, Lucius ordered tea. A large platter of food had just appeared on the table when a large bang startled them both.

“Father?” Hermione’s mouth fell open and she nearly dropped her cup. She glanced at Lucius in a panic and he looked back at her with a mix of concern and confusion.

“Oh, fuck… Oh, my God. I can’t be here. I need…” she looked around the room for a place to hide, forgetting how foolish she looked to the wizard in front of her. There was a door across the room, that Hermione guessed led into the kitchen, and she darted through it.

_I’m fucked. Absolutely fucked…_

“Good morning.” Draco greeted his father. There was a long silence and then, “Do we have company?” Her heart was pounding as she pressed herself against the wall, listening intently.

“I have a guest,” Lucius replied in a tight voice. He revealed nothing else and Hermione held her breath.

“Well, where is she?” Draco asked after a long period of silence.

“Who said it was a ‘she’?” Lucius replied.

“The only wizard you’ve had in this house in the last five years has been Snape, and he doesn’t drink coffee.” Another long silence.

“I’ll be right back, Draco. Go ahead and start your breakfast.” Footsteps approached and the door opened. Hermione was shaking with apprehension. Lucius closed the door completely behind him and turned to her. “Would you care to explain yourself, pet?” The witch was faced with a huge dilemma: tell the truth or make a run for it…

“I—” she choked on her words and then swallowed the lump in her throat. “Lucius, I don’t want you to hate me again…” she said, chewing on her bottom lip. “I should just leave now and I won’t bother you—”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Lucius asked, holding her by the shoulders and looking down into her frightened eyes.

“No, it’s bad…” Hermione bounced nervously, “I really messed up.” She was on the verge of tears and took a deep breath, closing her eyes so she didn’t have to face his reaction. “When we… What happened at the ministry was amazing and came from nowhere. I didn’t know that you were thinking about me like I was thinking about you…”

“Hermione, look at me.” She raised her eyes to his, her wet lashes fogging her vision. “Tell me what has you so upset.”

“Lucius, remember when I told you that Draco had told me about Kinx?” The wizard nodded. “He told me that on Friday night… When we went out for drinks…” She looked down at her feet, sucking in a shaky breath. “I slept with him, Lucius.” There was a sharp intake of air, and then a horrible, terrifying silence.

“I see…” The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill down her cheeks as she continued to stare at her feet. “So, what happens now, then?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she whispered in a scratchy voice. “I didn’t plan for any of this to happen.”

“I know that, Hermione. I know you’re a sweet and caring witch. It’s obvious you’re not enjoying the situation. But what happens now?” She shrugged, trying to wipe her eye inconspicuously. “Don’t cry, pet…” he said, pulling her into his arms. “Let’s see… Why don’t we go say hello to Draco and see what happens from there?” Terror coursed through her and she shook her head in a panic. “Relax, Hermione. I don’t let him do or say anything that could hurt you.”

“I’m not afraid of Draco hurting me. I’m afraid of hurting him…” she replied quietly.

“Well, nothing is going to come from you hiding in here. Come on, little Gryffindor, where’s your bravery?” Hermione nodded; he was right after all.

“Alright,” she finally agreed. He reached for her hand and she took it, eager for some kind of comfort. She swallowed as Lucius opened the door and she followed him back into the dining room. The young wizard’s fork fell from his hand as he gaped; his eyes growing wide with shock.

“Hello, Draco,” Hermione said softly, feeling as though she may faint...


End file.
